legacyofkainfandomcom-20200222-history
Fire Reaver (Soul Reaver 2)
Items article |image=SR2-Reavers-Fire.png |caption=The Fire Reaver in Soul Reaver 2. |introduced= Soul Reaver 2 (2001) |appearances= Soul Reaver 2}} The Fire Reaver was a temporary elemental enhancement for the Wraith Blade. Of Ancient vampire origin, it was wielded by Raziel in Soul Reaver 2 Profile The Fire Reaver was an enhancement for the Wraith Blade. It was the fourth and final enhancement gained in Soul Reaver 2, discovered by Raziel in Nosgoth's early history in the Fire Forge within Janos Audron's Retreat. Solving the puzzle of the forge, Raziel was able to imbue the Wraith blade with elemental Fire, creating the Fire Reaver. The Fire Reaver manifested as an orange cored blade with waving orange energy. The Fire Reaver enabled Raziel to activate a special Fire Plinth (most notably used to melt ice). As with the Light Reaver the glow of the Fire Reaver could be used to light up darkened areas. .Weapons: GameFAQs. Soul Reaver 2 FAQ/Walkthrough/Soul Reaver 2|Online (by Celtic Wolf). As with other wraith blade enhancements in Soul Reaver 2, the Fire Reaver was only temporary and would be lost upon Shifting to the Spectral Realm, but it could be re-imbued at fire attuned Reaver fonts . A more permanent Fire Reaver enhancement would be featured in Legacy of Kain: Defiance . Notes *The Fire Reaver was originally intended to have several other abilities which were intended to be gained from a separate Fire Reaver augmentation. The augmentation abilities were ultimately cut from Soul Reaver 2, but would be implemented in Defiance as the Charged attack and Reaver spell of the more permanent Fire Reaver. Reaver Upgrades at The Lost Worlds (by Ben Lincoln) *The Fire Reaver in Soul Reaver 2 is often considered to be the least useful enhancement in the game; The Reaver lacks many of the 'igniting' attacks of its its predecessor and there is only one location in the game where the ability to activate the Fire Plinth can be used (at the iced-over Great Southern Lake outside the Sarafan Stronghold). *The Fire Reaver is the only one of all the Reaver enhancements to appear in every game in the Soul Reaver arc . It was the only one of the Reavers planned for inclusion in the original Soul Reaver 'story', that made it into the finished game , although its [[Fire Reaver (Soul Reaver)|appearance in Soul Reaver]] is more related to the Glyph style Reavers from that game and is possibly not an Ancient Vampire creation for this reason. A more permanent Fire Reaver would be feature in Legacy of Kain: Defiance , this time acquired third, before the Air Reaver . *Several Soul Reaver 2 promotional wallpapers depict the Pillars of Nosgoth with differing symbol designs than those ultimately used for Soul Reaver 2 and Legacy of Kain: Defiance - among them the Fire symbol. It is likely that these were 'placeholder' symbols. The Pillar Glyphs at The Lost Worlds (by Ben Lincoln) Gallery MP-ActivityMap-Fire.png|Fire symbol SR2-Icon-HUD-FireReaver.png|Fire Reaver HUD symbol SR2-FireForge-Activation69.png|Raziel gains the Fire Reaver SR2-AirForgeDemo-Debug-FireReaver.png|The Fire Reaver in the Air Forge demo See also * Soul Reaver 2 Elemental Reavers atDark Chronicle (by Marie Tryhorn). References Browse Category:Browse Category:Items Category:Items/Soul Reaver 2 Reavers Category:Items/Soul Reaver 2 Category:Soul Reaver 2 it:Mietitrice di Fuoco